Sankariteko
by Swissy-chan
Summary: Vietnam on vangittu. Hän ei syö, ei juo, hän kärsii. Kunnes Amerikka saapuu.   Sisältää kipua, kärsimystä, jotain suloista ja viatonta. ;


_Hetalia hahmoineen kuuluu Hidekaz Himaruyalle.  
>Tämä ficci on omistettu Liibooboolle, joka on toinen ahkerimmista kommentoijistani, hyvä kirjoittaja sekä hyvä lipunryöstötiimiläinen. Kiitos sinulle, jatketaan samaa rataa, niin hyvä tulee! ;)<br>_

* * *

><p>Vietnam makasi voimattomana kovalla kivilattialla. Hän oli jo kauan sitten väsynyt huutamaan, ei siitä kuitenkaan ollut mitään hyötyä. Vietnamin kädet oli sidottu tiukasti yhteen, samoin kuin nilkat. Vietnamin silmillä oli side, joka esti häntä näkemästä ympärilleen, mutta Vietnam tiesi tarkalleen, missä hän oli. Sellissä. Neljän kivisen seinän sisällä. Sellin ovi oli paksua metallia ja siinä oli samanlainen kalteri-ikkuna kuin yhdellä sellin kiviseinistäkin, pienempi tosin.<p>

Sellin ovi avautui äänekkäästi ja ovelta kuuluivat sanat: "Ruoka-aika, Vietnam." Sitten joku nykäisi naispuolisen valtion pystyyn ja avasi siteen tämän silmiltä.

Vietnam avasi silmänsä. Side oli painanut hänen silmäluomiaan kovasti, ja vei hetken, ennen kuin hän kykeni näkemään selvästi. Sellin ovi sulkeutui nopeammin kuin Vietnam reagoi, joten hän jäi yksin ehtimättä tunnistaa ruoan tuojaa. Jos sitä nyt ruoaksi saattoi kutsua, lasi vettä, pala leipää ja jokin, joka näytti kärähtäneeltä lihapalalta.

Vietnam huokaisi ja kävi takaisin makaamaan, katsellen nyt pientä selliään surkeana. Miksi hänet oli lukittu sinne? Vietnam tunsi kyynelten valuvan poskilleen. Onneksi kukaan ei ollut näkemässä. Vietnam tiesi hyvin, miksi hänet oli lukittu tähän selliin. Hänen olisi pitänyt kuunnella Kiinaa ja jäädä kotiin sen sijaan, että lähti tämän mukana valtioiden tapaamiseen. Olisi pitänyt vain antaa Kiinan hoitaa asiat hänen puolestaan, hän ei olisi tässä nyt, jollei olisi ollut niin itsepäinen. Muut halusivat vain hyötyä Vietnamista. Hän tiesi sen itsekin. Ainakin nyt. Vietnam pyyhki silmänsä ja sulki ne nukahtaen pian sangen epämukavaan asentoon sellin lattialle.

Vietnam ei ollut syönyt mitään kahteen päivään. Hänen olonsa alkoi olla todella voimaton, suuta kuivasi ja vatsaan sattui, mutta Vietnam ei kyennyt liikkumaan hakeakseen ruokansa sellin ovenpielestä. Hän oli kuullut Kiinan äänen puhelimen kautta. _Minä en voisi sinua auttaa, vaikka haluaisinkin. Itsepähän soppasi keitit, Vietnam. Nyt sinun on selviydyttävä siitä itse._ Sanat eivät ainakaan lohduttaneet Vietnamia, joka jo valmiiksi katui lähteneensä Kiinan mukaan. Mies ei selvästi halunnut häntä takaisin. Oli turha yrittää paeta, jollei kukaan odottanut kotona. Vietnamilla oli ikävä perhettään. Japani, Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong... jopa Kiinaa hän kaipasi. Mutta jolleivät he kaivanneet häntä, jolleivät he olleet huolissaan hänestä... olisi turhaa yrittää karata, niinkuin Vietnam oli aluksi suunnitellut.

"Hän ei ole syönyt mitään moneen päivään." Sanat kuuluivat ovelta jonkun avatessa sen ja astuessa sisään. Ovi naksahti kiinni kahden henkilön jäljessä.

"Totta", joku myönsi. Toinen tulijoista laski tarjottimen lattialle ja jatkoi: "Mutta se ei ole meidän ongelmamme. Emme voi pakottaa häntä syömään."

"Mutta hän kärsii!" Äänestä kuuli, että myös puhuja kärsi katsellessaan riutuvaa naista.

"Hän on valtio, hän ei voi kuolla", toinen huokaisi. Joku käveli Vietnamin vierelle ja ensimmäinen puhuja kivahti: "Mutta valtiotkin kärsivät!"

"Vietnam. Toimme ruokaa." Ääni kuului aivan Vietnamin viereltä. Hän ei liikahtanutkaan.

"Vietnam?" Myös ensimmäinen puhuja oli saapunut hänen vierelleen ja kosketti varovasti tämän poskea. Se oli niin sileä.

"Englanti, meidän täytyy auttaa häntä!" ensimmäinen puhuja sanoi hätäisen kuuloisena. Hän kuulosti yllättävän päättäväiseltä, vaikka hätä kuulsikin miehen äänestä.

"Miten sen ajattelit tedä?" Englanniksi nimetty huokaisi. Kului hetki, jonka aikana toinen empi, mutta sitten hän rikkoi sen sanomalla: "Minä ruokin häntä. Valmistan vaikka itse ruoan, jos se siitä on kiinni."

"Siitä vain", Englanti huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Lempeä käsi sipaisi Vietnamin poskea, ennen kuin askeleet katosivat ja selli jäi taas tyhjäksi.

Kului taas muutama päivä, eikä Vietnam suostunut vieläkään syömään. Hän avasi kuitenkin silmänsä, kun Ranska kävi hänen luonaan ja yritti saada hänet syömään. Eräänä päivänä Ranska poistui huoneesta poski punaisena yritettyään saada Vietnamin reagoimaan mihinkään antamalla tälle suukon – saaden vastalahjaksi Vietnamin kuntoon nähden erittäin voimakkaan läpsäytyksen poskelleen.

"Hän ei huoli minun ruokiani", Ranska marisi istuessaan niinsanotussa vahtien huoneessa Englannin, Amerikan ja Venäjän kanssa. "Onko minun ruoissani jokin vika? Luuleeko hän että ne ovat Englannin aikaansaannoksia, kuten aiemmat ateriat?"

Englanti särpi teetään mulkaisten hieman Ranskaa tämän moittiessa hänen ruokiaan sanomatta sitä kuitenkaan suoraan ja tuhahti: "Ei ole sinun asiasi välittää, syökö hän vai ei. Se on hänen oma asiansa."

"Mutta en voi katsella, kuinka hän kärsii", Ranska vaikersi ja nojasi leukaansa käsiinsä. "Hän on niin surkean näköinen!"

"Anna olla, Ranska", Englanti huokaisi ja hörppäsi teetään.

"Ei sinun tarvitse käydä enää hänen luonaan, Ranska", Venäjä totesi tyynesti. "Amerikka ja Englanti voivat viedä ruoan hänelle. Siten sinun ei tarvitse nähdä hänen kärsivän."

Venäjä hymyili tavanomaista hymyään ja Ranska, auottuaan suutaan hetken sanattomana, suostui ehdotukseen ja luopui käynneistä Vietnamin luona.

Seuraavana päivänä Amerikka astui Englannin kanssa Vietnamin selliin. Heti yhden silmäyksen jälkeen Amerikka totesi saman kuin Ranskakin; Vietnam oli surkea näky maatessaan sykkyrällä sellin nurkassa, kädet ja jalat sidottuina, kuin hän olisi vaarallinenkin. Tummat hiussuortuvat, jotka olivat karanneet tytön niskassa roikkuvasta poninhännästä, lojuivat nyt tämän kasvoilla peittäen ne lähes kokonaan. Vietnamin silmät olivat suljetut, mutta hän raotti niitä hieman Engalnnin puhuessa.

"Vietnam. Ruokaa." Englanti laski tarjottimen lattialle ja tarkkaili Vietnamia. Tyttö sulki silmänsä, ei sanonut mitään eikä liikahtanutkaan. Hetken miehet katselivat häntä hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Lopulta Englanti huokaisi ja nousi lähteäkseen, mutta Amerikka tarttui hänen hihaansa saaden tämän hätkähtämään hieman.

"Englanti. Tule, saat auttaa minua", hän sanoi hiljaa ja käveli ripein askelin Vietnamin luokse. Englanti seurasi hieman hämmentyneenä ja osittain ärtyneenäkin Amerikkaa, mutta auttoi kuitenkin tätä nostamaan Vietnamin istuma-asentoon sellin seinää vasten. Hän vetäisi terävästi henkeä Amerikan avatessa Vietnamin ranteita ja nilkkoja kiertävät köydet.

"Amerikka!" Englanti sätti, mutta Amerikka puisteli päätään ja osoitti Vietnamia: "Katso häntä. Ei hän tuossa kunnossa mihinkään karkaa. Eikä akrkaa täältä muutenkaan, kuinka hän edes pääsisi karkuun?"

Englannin ei auttanut kuin huokaista ja myöntää Amerikan olevan oikeassa. Mies käveli ovelle, mutta pysähtyi sen eteen huomatessaan, ettei nuorempi seurannut häntä. Kääntyessään Englanti huomasi Amerikan seisovan yhä kyyristyneenä Vietnamin edessä.

"Amerikka?" hän sanoi kysyvästi. Amerikka vilkaisi Englantia ja sanoi: "Mene edeltä, tulen kohta perässä."

Englanti kohautti harteitaan ja lähti. Amerikka käänsi jälleen katseensa Vietnamiin, joka raotti varovasti silmiään Amerikan kutsuessa häntä nimeltä.

"Etkö syö?" Amerikka kysyi kallistaen päätään. Vietnamin huulet olivat hieman raollaan hänen liikuttaessaan päätään lyhyin liikkein puolelta toiselle. Ei.

"Sinun kyllä pitäisi", Amerikka totesi ja kävi istumaan Vietnamin eteen. Kun tyttö ei sanonut mitään pitkään aikaan, Amerikka haki tarjottimen vierelleen, otti lusikalla hieman keittoa, jonka Ranska oli tehnyt, ja vei sen Vietnamin suun lähelle.

"Avaa suusi", mies käski. Vietnam ei tehnyt elettäkään avatakseen suutaan. Amerikka tökkäsi lusikalla tytön huulia ja jätti siihen keitonvärisen läiskän. Amerikka virnisti.

"Avaa nyt se suu", hän pyysi toistamiseen. Vietnam lipaisi keiton kieleltään ja Amerikka virnisti entistä leveämmin.

"Katso nyt, et voi vastustaa kiusausta!" Amerikka sanoi ja vei lusikan uudelleen Vietnamin suun eteen. Tällä kertaa hän avasi suunsa varovasti ja Amerikka sai työnnettyä lusikan tytön suuhun. Varovasti Vietnam maisteli keittoa hetken suussaan, nielaisi sen ja yskäisi hetken kuluttua. Amerikka tarjosi vettä, jonka Vietnam joi paljon paremmalla ruokahalulla kuin söi keittoa.

Vietnam joi ahnaasti vettä. Vaikka hän oli aiemmin kieltäytynyt juomasta sitä, nyt tuntui hyvältä saada raikasta kraanavettä kuivaan kurkkuun, jota kuuma sosekeittokin oli karhentanut entisestään.

Vietnamin juodessa Amerikka virnisti leveästi. Kun lasi oli tyhjä, Amerikka laski sen takaisin tarjottimelle ja hetken verran kaksikko vain katseli toisiaan, Vietnam mulkoillen valahtaneiden hiustensa lomasta, Amerikka virnuillen voitonriemuisena. Lopulta Amerikka nousi ylös ja käveli ovelle. Vielä ennen lähtöään hän kuitenkin sanoi: "Jollet syö vapaaehtoisesti, tulen huomenna taas syöttämään sinua."

Amerikka iski silmää ja avasi oven. Juuri ennen kuin mies ehti astua kynnyksen toiselle puolelle, Vietnam avasi suunsa ja kysyi käheällä äänellä: "Miksi?"

Amerikka kääntyi.

"Miksi mitä?" hän kysyi kallistaen päätään hieman. Vietnam korjasi asentoaan seinää vasten ja kysyi uudestaan: "Miksi teet tämän?"

Amerikka virnisti jälleen ja saaden jostakin lisää puhtia hän hihkaisi: "Koska niin sankarit tekevät!" Sen jälkeen Amerikka poistui lukiten sellin oven jäljessään.

Vietnam katseli hetken suljettua ovea väsyneenä. Keitto ja vesi olivat tehneet hyvää, vaikka lämmin ruoka polttelikin yhä kurkussa. Kaipa hänen täytyisi syödä, jos Amerikka aikoisi häntä syöttää. Tämä vaikutti itsepäiseltä mieheltä, jolle ei voinut sanoa 'ei'.

Amerikka palasi seuraavanakin päivänä tuomaan ruokaa Englannin kanssa. Ja sitä seuraavana. Ja sitä seuraavana. Joka päivä Vietnam söi hiukan enemmän kuin edellisenä, kunnes eräänä päivänä Amerikka sai virnistää tyytyväisenä saadessaan tytön syömään lautasensa tyhjäksi. Vietnamin juodessa suurta vesilasiaan tyhjäksi, Amerikka istui polviinsa nojaten tämän edessä ja katseli tyttöä pää aavistuksen kallellaan. Ruoka oli tehnyt hänelle hyvää. Vietnamin kasvot olivat saaneet hieman väriä verrattuna siihen, mitä ne olivat olleet Amerikan ensimmäisen vierailun aikaan. Lopulta Vietnam laski lasinsa kopsahtaen takaisin tarjottimelle ja kääntyi Amerikkaan päin kietoen samalla kädet polviensa ympärille.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi ja Amerikka virnisti.  
>"Ei kestä kiittää!" hän sanoi ylpeänä. "Se on sankarien työtä!"<br>"Et sinä ole sankari", Vietnam tokaisi ja kallisti hänkin päätään.  
>"Olenpas!" Amerikka väitti hiukan loukkaantuneena.<br>"Millainen sankari antaa tovereidensa pitää viatonta vankinaan?" Vietnam kysyi ja oli sisällään tyytyväinen Amerikan ilmeen muuttuessa ymmärryksen myötä katuvaksi. Amerikka avasi suunsa, mietti hetken, mutta sulki sitten suunsa sanomatta sanaakaan. Vietnam kääntyi selin Amerikkaan tuijottaen epätasaista kiviseinää ja sanoi kylmän pettyneenä: "Voit nyt lähteä. Olen syönyt."

Amerikka ei sanonut mitään. Amerikka ei liikkunut. Hän vain istui katsellen Vietnamin vihreän puvun peittämää selkää ja pitkiä, tummia hiuksia, jotka olivat paenneet hiuslenkin sisältä. Amerikka tunsi itsensä hieman surulliseksi. _Miksi?_ Mies hätkähti ajatusta. Hän surullinen? Miksi, eihän hänellä ollut syytä olla surullinen? Vai oliko se myötätuntoa Vietnamia kohtaan? Amerikka kohotti katseensa tytön takaraivoon. Vietnam tuijotti kiviseinää vaitonaisena. Amerikka nousi seisomaan ja lähti sellistä jättäen Vietnamin yksin.

Vietnam puhalsi ilmat keuhkoistaan kuullessaan oven avautuvan ja sulkeutuvan taas. Hän tunsi olonsa helpottuneeksi Amerikan lähdettyä, mutta samalla hieman tyhjäksi, yksinäiseksi. Amerikka oli sentään ollut _joku_, joka piti hänelle seuraa. Ja vieläpä vapaaehtoisesti. Kotona ympärillä oli aina pyörinyt useita ihmisiä, aina lapsesta saakka. Koskaan ei ollut hiljaista tai yksinäistä.

Jokin naksahti Vietnamin takana, mutta tyttö ei välittänyt. Tässä talossa kuului aina kaikenlaisia ääniä aina riitelystä ja huudosta kolinaan ja veden lirinään asti.

Vietnam tunsi pienen sipaisun hiuksissaan, kun hiuslenkki vedettiin pois. Vietnam hätkähti, muttei ehtinyt kääntyä, kun hän tunsi ensimmäisen harjanvedon hiuksissaan. Vietnam käänsi päätään nähdäkseen, kuka hänen takanaan oli, ja yllättyi nähdessään Amerikan puinen hiusharja kädessään. Toisella kädellä mies piteli kiinni Vietnamin hiuksista. Amerikka käänsi katseensa Vietnamiin ja punehtui hieman.

"Ajattelin, että haluaisit ehkä saada hiuksesi selvitettyä", mies mutisi ja käänsi katseensa hieman nolona poispäin Vietnamin kasvoista. Tyttö tunsi poskiaan kuumottavan, muttei sanonut mitään, käänsi vain katseensa takaisin suoraan eteenpäin.

Hetken kuluttua Amerikka jatkoi Vietnamin hiusten harjaamista. Aluksi se oli hieman kömpelöä, nuorukainen kun ei ollut tottunut harjaamaan pitkiä hiuksia, mutta kun hän oli jonkin aikaa sivellyt harjalla Vietnamin hiuksia, homma alkoi jo luonnistua. Vietnam sulki silmänsä ja pieni, salainen hymy hiipi hänen kasvoilleen. Amerikkakin hymyili lempeästi, vaikkei sitä Vietnamille tai kenellekään muullekaan sitä myöntäisi. Ei nyt eikä ikinä. Mutta hiusten harjaaminen oli jollakin tavalla rentouttavaa ja lumoavaa. Amerikka unohtui täysin tuijottelemaan, kuinka harjan piikit upposivat sileiden hiusten joukkoon ja saivat pienimmätkin takut katoamaan. Kädet jakoivat liikettä automaattisesti ja kaksikon välille syntyi sanaton yhteys. Sellin ilmapiiri muuttui huomaamattomasti mukavaksi, jopa suloiseksi.

Samaa mieltä olivat myös Englanti ja Ranska, jotka seurasivat tilannetta metallioven ikkunan läpi.

"Suloista", Ranska totesi pehmeästi ja hymyili. Englanti puisteli päätään.  
>"Venäjä ei pidä tästä", Englanti huokaisi. Ranska loi toiseen 'et voi olla tosissasi' -ilmeen, mutta sai vastaukseksi vain mulkaisun ja matalalla äänellä esitetyn sähähdyksen: "He ovat pulassa, tiedät sen hyvin! Jos Venäjä saa tietää tästä, hän laittaa Vietnamin kärsimään Amerikan silmien edessä ja lähettää tämän pois!"<br>"Totta", Ranska myönsi ja käänsi katseensa taas sellin sisäpuolelle. Englanti teki samoin ja katseli kaksikkoa kasvot vakavina, tuntien sisällään pienen pistoksen. Amerikan näki harvoin – itse asiassa ei koskaan – olevan noin lempeä ja rauhallinen. Englanti tiesi sen, olihan hän kasvattanut itse tuon riehakkaan ja ylienergisen valtion. Englanti huokaisi. Amerikka ei ehkä myöntäisi sitä, mutta nuorukainen oli tosiaan ihastunut Vietnamiin. Englanti näki sen jo kauas.

Olisi vain ajan kysymys, milloin Venäjäkin huomaisi tämän. Niin kauan kuin Englanti saattoi asiaan vaikuttaa, ei koskaan. Englanti ei halunnut nähdä Amerikan kärsivän, kun Vietnamia kidutettiin. Englantia puistatti ajatuskin tuosta näystä ja hammastaan purren mies lähti sellin ovelta Ranskan seuratessa hetken päästä perässä.

Heillä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten menetellä.

Venäjä tiesi.

Kaikki tiesivät, että hän tiesi. Sen näki tavasta, jolla mies oli jo usean päivän ajan katsellut Amerikkaa. Tuo hymy, tuo katse, kaikki kieli siitä. Jännite oli pinnassa yhteisillä aterioilla, kaikki odottivat jotain vinkkiä siitä, kuinka Venäjä kaksikkoa rankaisisi. Venäjä määräsi täällä. Olihan tämä yksi hänen asunnoistaan.

Eräänä iltana Ranska vetäisi Amerikan syrjemmälle ja peitti tämän suun. He olivat suunnitelleet tätä jo parina iltana Englannin kanssa. Viimeksi mainittu piti Venäjän kiireisenä sillä välin kun Ranska ohjeisti Amerikkaa.

"Ota Vietnam mukaasi ja karkaa", hän kuiskasi varmistettuaan, että he olivat kahden. Amerikan kulmat rypistyivät ja silmät kysyivät hänen puolestaan: Mitä, miksi, oletko hullu? Ranska vilkaisi nopeasti vartiointihuoneen suuntaan ja kuiskasi sitten hätäisesti: "Tänä yönä, kun kaikki muut ovat nukkumassa. Sinä olet vartiointivuorossa Englannin kanssa. Silloin on sinun hetkesi. Teidän hetkenne. Jos haluatte ikinä päästä vapaiksi, lähdette silloin! Ymmärrätkö, Amerikka?"

Amerikka nyökkäsi. Ranska päästi hänet irti ja soi hänelle nopean hymyn sekä silmäniskun ennen kuin katosi jonnekin. Amerikka pörrötti hiuksiaan. Hän tunsi olonsa ristiriitaiseksi. Toisaalta hän halusi auttaa Vietnamin pakoon, mutta toisaalta eihän hän voisi jättää Englantia ja Ranskaa tänne kärsimään Venäjän rangaistuksesta?

Iltaan mennessä Amerikka oli tehnyt päätöksensä. Kun yöllä vuoro koitti, hän istui Englannin kanssa vartiointihuoneessa ja tuijotti kelloa. Puolenyön jälkeen olisi turvallista avata portit. Kello tikitti ja löi pian kaksitoista. Englanti nyökkäsi Amerikalle, joka lähti hiljaa juoksemaan kohti Vietnamin selliä.

Vietnam nukkui. Hetken ajan Amerikka vain tuijotti kauniisti levinneitä hiuksia, jotka oli sidottu yhteen tummalla hiuslenkillä ja suljettuja silmiä, tummia silmäripsiä. Ihminen on kauneimmillaan silloin kun hän on unessa, Amerikka muisti kuulleensa joskus. Ja se todellakin oli totta. Mutta sitten Amerikka säpsähti takaisin maan pinnalle ja syöksyi nukkuvan tytön luokse, ja vaikka tunsikin omantunnon pistoksen, Amerikan oli pakko repäistä Vietnam hereille.

Vietnam havahtui siihen. Että joku riuhtaisi hänet kovakouraisesti pystyyn. Tyttö säikähti ja unenpöpperöisenä yritti riuhtoa itsensä vapaaksi. Joku laittoi kätensä Vietnamin suulle. Käsi oli lämmin ja piteli hennosti kiinni, mutta Vietnam keskitti kaiken tarkkaavaisuutensa lyöntiin jonka kohdisti herättäjän kasvoihin.

Lyönti osui Amerikkaa poskeen. Hetken mies näki tähtiä, mutta sai sitten koottua ajatuksensa ja käännettyä katseensa Vietnamin silmiin, jotka tuijottivat miestä hämmentyneenä. Amerikka meinasi menettää äänensä, mutta onnistui pian kuiskaamaan: "Ei ole aikaa selittää. Sinun täytyy paeta."

Amerikka lähti kuljettamaan Vietnamia kohti ulko-ovia ja pimeän pihamaan halki portille. Portti kirskahti äänekkäästi Amerikan avatessa sen ja tönäistessä Vietnamin portinraosta kadulle.

Vietnam hoiperteli vähän ja astahti sitten vasten takorautaista porttia, jonka Amerikka lukitsi jälleen. Vietnamin katse oli samaan aikaan kysyvä ja syyttävä.

"Miksi päästät minut pakoon?" hän tiuskahti. "Mikset pakene itse samalla?"  
>"Minun ei tarvitse paeta, olenhan itsenäinen valtio", Amerikka virnisti. "Ja itsehän käskit minun vapauttaa sinut."<br>"Mitä tarkoitat?" Vietnam henkäisi. "Enpäs käskenyt!"  
>"Et suoraan, mutta..." Amerikka naurahti. "...<em>millainen sankari antaa tovereidensa pitää viatonta vankinaan?<em>"

Vietnam hätkähti. Nuo olivat hänen sanojaan. Se oli totta. Salaa hän oli kätkenyt sanoihin toiveen, jota hän ei uskonut Amerikan ymmärtävän. Toiveen päästä pakoon.

"Ole itsenäinen taas, Vietnam", Amerikka sanoi hiljaa. "Me vapautamme sinut, minä ja Englanti ja Ranska. Mene, ennen kuin Venäjä herää."

Vietnam nyökkäsi. Hän oli jo kääntymässä poispäin, kun Amerikka tarttui yhtäkkiä hänen hihaansa ja henkäisi: "Odota!"

Vietnam kääntyi takaisin ja Amerikka veti hänet lähemmäs porttia. Syntyi lyhyt, maaginen hetki yön pimeydessä, kun kaksikko tuijotti sanaakaan sanomatta toistensa silmiin. Katuvalot heijastuivat Amerikan laseista.

"Me näemme vielä", Amerikka kuiskasi. "Lähden täältä heti, kun Englanti ja Ranska suostuvat lähtemään mukaani. Siihen asti, näkemiin."

Amerikka suikkasi nopean suukon Vietnamin otsalle ja perääntyi pihan varjoihin. Vietnam punastui hieman ja kohotti katseensa sanoakseen jotain Amerikalle, muttei kyennyt enää erottamaan tätä pihan pimeydestä. Vietnam henkäisi, kääntyi nopeasti kannoillaan ja juoksi pois. Juoksi kotiin, missä hänet otettiin helpottuneina ja iloisina vastaan. Kotiin, jossa hän pääsi lämpimään kylpyyn ja pehmeiden peitteiden alle nukkumaan omassa sängyssään.

Venäjä rankaisi Amerikkaa. Iskut sattuivat nuorukaisen selässä. Jokainen isku oli kovempi, kun Venäjä löi toisessa kädessään ruoska, toisessa ruostunut rautahana. Jokainen isku sai Amerikan parkaisemaan ääneen ja puremaan huultaan, ettei olisi kiljunut täyttä kurkkua.

Venäjää ei petetty rangaistuksetta. Venäjän luottamusta ei rikottu kärsimättä.

Mutta jokainen isku sai Amerikan tuntemaan vahvemmin tehneensä oikein. Amerikka, jonka kädet oli sidottu seinässä roikkuvaan metallirenkaaseen, huohotti Venäjän pitäessä tauon, eikä voinut olla virnistämättä. Amerikka tiesi, että Englanti ja Ranska lähtisivät kyllä hänen kanssaan pois Venäjän luota. Hän tiesi, että näkisi vielä Vietnamin ja saisi selittää. Mutta juuri nyt sillä ei ollut merkitystä. Vaikka he lähtisivät täältä vasta tuhannen vuoden kuluttua, sen yön teot eivät katoaisi mihinkään. Totuus ei pala tulessakaan.

Amerikka tiesi olevansa oikea sankari.


End file.
